The View on a Blur Screen
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Short Story. Set during Zeo. The rangers stumble across something shocking about Tanya and Adam. I know it's not much to go on. Hope you guys like it. Mature themes.


The View on a Blur Screen

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose.

Summary: Short Story. Set during Zeo. The rangers stumble across something shocking about Tanya and Adam. I know it's not much to go on. Hope you guys like it. Mature themes.

Author Notes: Hey guys. This is a quick story I had written up. I hope you guys like it and give more awesome reviews (and story ideas!)

And no, they won't be another chapter to this story, SO DON'T FOLLOW!

* * *

Rocky DeSantos huffed as he walked through the halls of Angel Grove High. He walked left and right. Back to front. He was trying to find his best friend, and Ranger partner, Adam Park, but he was no where to be found. They had a homework project that they were supposed to be working on today, and was due by the following Monday. For some stange reason, he was a no show. "Did he call out sick? A family emergency? This is so odd." He walked into the cafe, and spotted Tommy and Jason, who had just finshed their routine training.

"Hey, Tommy! Jason!" Rocky called out the two gentleman turned their heads to see who it was.

"Hey Rocky? What's up?" Tommy asked.

"Have you guys seen Adam?" He asked when they walked over and took a seat.

"No." Tommy replied taking a drink of his water. "Just Kat when we had class eariler."

"Jason?" He asked lookinng at him.

"No Rocky. I haven't seen him either. What's going on?" He asked.

"He was suppoed to meet me after school to work on our homework assignment."

"Yeah, I think we should find Kat and asked her," Tommy replied. And the three got up from thier seat to find her.

* * *

"Okay Class, that is all for today." Katherine replied to her younger students. "Be sure to practice for homework, and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Ms. Katherine," the young girls replied as they made they way out. At the same time, Jason, Tommy, and Rocky walked in.

"Hey Kat," Tommy replied to her. She turned around.

"Tommy?" Kat replied, feeling something wasn't right because Jason and Rocky were with him. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen Adam?" He asked her.

"Um No. I haven't seen him since yesterday." She replied. "Why?"

"He was supposed to help me out on a homework assignment. He hasn't called. I don't think he was in school at all today." Rocky replied to her

"That's weird," Kat replied. "Then a thought came into her head."

"More like strange," Jason replied with a sigh.

"Wait a second," she replied.

"What?" Tommy replied.

"Since we are talking about Adam...something popped into head just now."

"What is it?" Jason asked her.

"I haven't seen Tayna around neither. When I have classes, she is normally here. She mostly joins me during my dance class."

"Wait?" Jason began. "You haven't seen Tanya?"

Kat shooked her head. "No. Not since yesterday," She replied.

"You guys, what if they got kidnapped and held hostage?"

"By who? King Mondo?" Tommy asked. "Zordon would alerted us by now."

"We better report this to Zordon about Adam and Tayna's disappearance right away!" And they teleported to the command center.

* * *

"Zordan! Alpha!" Tommy called out when he and the other teleported into the command center.

"Where are they? It's dark in here." Jason replied.

"You guys! Look!" Kat replied pointing at the Zordon's tube. Turning thier heads, they were suprised to find that Zordon's tube was empty.

"Zordon's gone!" Jason replied.

"And Alpha's gone as well, Where is everyone?" Rocky replied. "It's like they vanished into thin air."

"Tommy?" replied a voice. He, Jason, Rocky, and Jason, turned around to Billy.

"Billy?" Kat asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." Billy replied. "I had some things to catch up on."

"At this time?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Billy replied.

"Where's Zordon and Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"They left. they had an important matter to follow. They won't be back for three days," Billy replied.

"Three days?" Rocky replied. "We need to talk to them now!"

"Adam and Tanya are gone missing-" Kat Began

"And we think they might were kidnapped." Jason finished.

Billy looked confused. "That's impossible. King Mondo has not make any theats. Alpha had made a device that would detect any threats from them. So far everything is fine...unless," he walked over to the computer.

"What is it?" Tommy replied.

"I can try to view the globe to see if I can pinpoint their location."

"And how are you going to do that?" Rocky asked.

"Your cummunicators." He replied. "They have tracking devices in them."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. Wonder why we were not told about it."

"Zordon and Alpha thought that it was best to not tell you. otherwise..."

"It will freak us out?" Rocky replied.

"Pretty much. It's rarely on. It's only needed it there were situations...like this."

"Looking at the viewing globe, there were trying to see if they can make out anything. So far nothing."

"I can't see anything Billy," Tommy replied.

"Me neither." Jason said. "Are you sure this works, Billy?"

"I'm positive. We tested it a few times and it worked out well. They should not be a issue."

"Hey wait!" Kat replied suddenly.

"What is it? Do you see something?"

"Not sure...I could have sworn I heard something...Sould like a moan."

"Well...I didn't heard anything. Especially moaning." Billy replied. Just as she said that response, another sound came from the globe.

"There Guys! Don't tell me you don't heard that!" Kat Excliamed.

"I heard something. Doesn't sound like a female voice, but a grunt."

"Do you think it's Adam and Tanya?"

"I think so. The moan sounds exactly like Tanya." Tommy replied. "They may be hurt. We need to help them."

"Let's morph!" Jason replied.

"Wait!" Tommy replied. "We are not sure where there are."

"What do you mean?" Rocky replied.

"I mean, If they were kidnapped, it could be a trap. I think we shoud wait to see where they are. Check for any negative energy."

"Tommy's right. Zordon and Alpha are not here. We have to be careful every step we make." Jason replied.

"Okay, guys! Looks like the picture is getting a little clear."

The four squint their eyes trying to make out the view. The picture was a little clear...but still blurry. Kat and Rocky eyes grew as they can make out what appeared a bed. But they weren't sure.

"Hey do you guys see what I see?" Jason replied.

"Yeah! It looks like...a bed." Tommy replied. "Kat, do you see the same thing?"

"Seeing it!" She replied.

"It looks like something under the covers," As soon as he said that, Rocky blured out, "Billy what he fuck?!"

"What?!" Billy asked shocked by his response.

"This is porn we are watching!" He replied.

"Are you sure that you got it right?" Tommy asked him.

"I'm possible. The signal is coming from here-"

"A-are you sure?" Tommy asked, not trying to be turned on by the sounds of passionate moaning, and the head board hitting the wall.

"I-.." Billy froze his words before saying, "Maybe there is something wrong with this device. We should shut this off-"

"No!" Tommy replied suddenly, causing Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Billy to look at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I-I mean, we should find out if it's them," He replied.

"The device won't let me shut it off. Guess we have to wait until it's over, or turn our heads and cover our ears," He replied.

"I'm with that." Kat replied. "I am not hearing anymore of this!" She looked over at Tommy and hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh!" I-I me neither!" He replied, repeating the same motion, trying to keep one eye open.

"There is no fucking way that is them." Rocky replied. "That-that is some straight up hardcore porn there's no-"

"Hey guys do you see that?' Jason replied cutting Rocky off pointing.

"See what? Because if it's what I think it is, I don't want to see that nasty shit!" Rocky replied.

"No man, looks like they finished." Jason said again.

"How do you know that?" Kat asked removing her hands off her ears.

"Because I can see a little on the-"

"EWWW!" They all exclaimed, along Kat saying, "GROSS!"

"Plus, The covers are lifting!" Jason replied.

Turning their heads, the five teens raised their eyes, and drop their mouths as they looked on the suddenly clear viewing screen.

"God that was amazing!" Adam replied in panting breaths, feeling Tanya's kisses on his chest.

"Mm-hm. it was. You are amazing baby. I love you."

"I love you," She replied back giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Adam!" Rocky and Tommy exclaimed.

"Tanya!" Kat and Jason exclaimed.

"Together?!" Billy replied. "This is gonna to be hard to explain!"

"Yes! Rocky exclaimed. "Because I thought that Tanya was in a relationship with me!"

End.


End file.
